No More Tears to Cry
by YamiWestley
Summary: (Set in Ancient Egypt. I sort of made up a few things about what had happened before, but that's because I don't know much about YGO Egpyt.) Bakura kidnaps Kisara, High Priest's Seth love, for revenge. Seth is now on a mission to get her back and take rev


No More Tears to Cry  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.. I'd be rich by now if I did)  
  
A young girl's hand reached out from the portal to eternal darkness. A muffled cry for help, lost within the vortex.  
  
"KISARA!" A thin adolescent dashed recklessly towards the limb with an outstretched hand to grab it. But the door slammed shut just as the young priest was about to run into it. His body paused for a few milliseconds, and then he fell onto his knees.  
  
The man's breath echoed though the dark chamber, a part of what was feared by all in ancient Egypt as the dreaded Shadow Realm. He tossed his untidy bangs aside to uncover his eyes. Even though the face showed no true emotions, his icy blue eyes did.  
  
They told a tale, reflecting the past like a mirror. It began with a sure proof plan to defeat the Pharaoh: teaming up with a white haired thief. A rivalry that soon grew in one other's hearts. The thief's betrayal.revenge by taking the priest's love, and key to taking over Egypt. But the feeling that shimmered above the rest was how the man could have prevented the whole event from happening.if only he knew sooner what the sliver haired thief wanted: power.  
  
But it was too late to pity himself; Kisara was gone, and there wasn't a power on earth that could deny it ether. The man panted, clutching his only weapon; a long gold stuck, the Millennium Rod.  
  
"It's so fun to watch you struggle against the shackles of love, Seth." A voice mocked in the far out distance. The man's ears pricked up at the sound of his name, and the voice that was mocking him. For he knew the voice all too well: the sliver haired thief, or known to most of Egypt as the Great Thief Bakura.  
  
"That's High Priest Seth to you, filthy turncoat. Tell me where you have taken her, and I will let you off easily." Seth's voice low and whispery, like the rhythm of the wind on a cold winter's night.  
The traitor laughed heartily, "Where do you think, priest Seth? And I'm sorry, but who do you mean again?"  
  
"I know that it's in the Shadow Realm. It's a bit obvious, you fool," Seth rose to his feet, much more confident than before, "where are you in the Shadow Realm. And don't take that tone with me.you know very well who I mean. Kisara."  
  
"Ah, yes. Her. She's in another sector of the Shadow Realm, as am I. But don't think that I'm going to tell you where. I am her kidnapper. Must I remind you again?"  
  
"When I find you, rogue, you'll wish that you were never born!"  
  
"I'd like to see that, Seth. I truly would." The priest went off walking in the chamber. His heart guided him to the darkest part of the Shadow Realm, where mystical Shadow Games were always being held.  
Soon I shall have your head, thief. Seth tramped though the area of imprisoned souls as if they were nothing. Yelps of cries of despair called out to the free man walking though their territory. Seth, of coarse, ignored them for one legitimate reason: at least half of them were his captives.  
  
Great thief Bakura, chuckled, for he was watching Seth's every move on his hourglass. He glanced over at his hostage: Kisara. She was struggling against the chains that Bakura had strapped her down with. Powerful ones, I must say. Not many things can hold Kisara down for she has the power to subdue to the Egyptian Gods. That was the soul reason that Bakura had abducted her, and of coarse, she was of a great importance to Seth. Not only for her power hidden deep inside her soul, but he had fallen in love with her in the process of taking over Egypt.  
  
"Kisara," Bakura had gone back to watching Seth again, "you really shouldn't struggled against those. It'll waste your precious energy."  
  
Kisara glared at him with abhorrence, "Bite me."  
  
Bakura snickered; he knew of the one thing that would make Kisara cooperate, "Fine then," he elevated his arms up to summon two beasts.  
  
Two ghost figures appeared next to him, "My demons, devour Seth's soul and bring me his empty shell." Kisara's eyes widened in bewilderment and fear.  
  
Seth!  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura's target was walking in one of the better parts of the Shadow Realm. He was fatigued from his hours of walking. Finally, the priest toke a quick rest so that he could rest his legs for a few minutes.or so he thought. Sleep drifted over Seth's mind.  
  
A blond haired, blue-eyed girl stood in front of Seth, "What are you doing?" They were standing in front of the Pharaoh's palace, where the man Seth hated even more the Bakura lived. Seth placed his cold hand onto her shoulder, "I must face the Pharaoh. If I win, then I can have his soul and take over Egypt. You are the key to winning." The young priest pulled out a knife and slid it into her heart. The girl's eyes amplified, then she collapsed into Seth's open arms.  
  
Seth's eyes shot open. He had been perspiring sweat like he had been working out for long hard hours, It.it was all just a dream, Seth shock his head, It had to had been a dream.Kisara can't really be dead, can she? His hatred for Bakura grew onto a higher level.  
  
"Maybe she isn't," the high priest bolted around. Two vampire-like demons had been sitting behind him, "but you soon will be."  
  
Seth grew angry that someone had stalked him, "Who are you?" The demons just cackled. The one closet to Seth, a ghastly-looking female, licked "her" lips and moved next to him.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?" The demons ignored the question once again. The female slipped its transparent fangs into Seth's throat which the male was whispering a somewhat soothing curse. Seth looked fearful and in shock, then fell fainted as the demon sucked out the rest of his soul.  
  
Bakura smiled, the demons were exactly what he had needed, "So sad, I expected more from a High Priest." But Bakura was smiling no less. Even though he and Seth had shared a sort of brotherly tie, he had promised him a seat of power after the Pharaoh would be sent away to the Shadow Realm for all of eternity. But Seth seemed to not corporate with his plans. He seemed to think that he would be a better Pharaoh then Bakura could ever be. So Bakura took his leave and decided to take the only thing that would make Seth see the light: Kisara. And that leads him to the present: Seth.dead.  
  
Kisara however wasn't too happy with the present situation. She was crying crystal tears, "SETH! NO!"  
  
The female demon held Seth's wide-eyed soulless corpse in its hands, "He never stood a chance." The vampires evaporated with the little breeze that floated though the realm.  
  
They appeared again in front of Bakura, "Lord Bakura, we have brought this High Priest Seth that you spoke of. And we devoured his delicious soul, just as you asked us too as well," The vampire demon places Seth next to Kisara, just for a slight taunting.  
  
"Good, my faithful demons," the white haired thief crouched next to his short-time rival, "now leave me to my work."  
  
"Yes, master." And yet again, they vanished away from the scene. Bakura placed his palm over Seth's forehead. A beautiful light glinted around Seth's body.  
  
"Awaken!" The priest's eyes instantly returned to a normal state. Bakura smiled at him, it wouldn't be a good way to settle the score between them about who was going to be the new Pharaoh if Bakura's minions did all of the work. This was something that you had to settle face to face in a battle of pride, "you feel any better, Seth?"  
  
Seth rose to his feet, ignoring the thief's question. His eyes sparkled weakly, "Let's end this now with a Shadow Game! If I win, Kisara is set free and I become the Pharaoh when I beat him. If I lose, though," he looked at her pleading face, "you may become the Pharaoh and take me as your prize." Bakura nodded in that expected the challenge. Let the final battle begin!  
  
Bakura and Seth reared for thief battle. The black earth around them shifted and formed into cloaked figures. The figures in the cloaks began to chant a ritual that they always use to begin a Shadow Game.  
  
"Realm of Shadows in this twilight hour, except these souls and grant us power." two tablets began to rise out of the black earth. After saying the ritual four times, and the tablets had been fully in front of their master, they stopped saying it, "Begin!"  
  
Seth reviled his tablet to have a dragon on it. The tablet glowed with tremendous light, and the beast appeared.  
  
The dragon was majestic in a strange sort of sense. Its skin was a shade of light cerulean with a touch of sliver. The eyes of the dragon were colored same way as its body.  
  
"Behold, tomb robber, my monster: the Blue Eyes White Dragon! You will tremble in fear before its legendary beauty!"  
  
But Bakura, however, didn't seem fazed at all by the move. In fact, he seemed happy that the high priest brought forth his ultimate beast; "You made two mistakes when you came into excepted this match, Seth. Number one: accepting it to begin with and two: playing that Blue Eyes White Dragon. Revile monster: Man-Eater Bug!" Seth's eyes widened. The Man-Eater Bug had an effect that even if the monster wasn't attacked, or itself attacked another beast, it could destroy it. Seth was speechless as his monster was materialized, "Looks like I win, Seth. And you know what that means." Seth fell to his knees. Bakura had beaten him.that meant.he was his prisoner.  
  
"SETH!" Bakura made a small motion, freeing Kisara from her bonds. She ran like the wind towards her one and only love, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT HIM, BAKURA!" Before Bakura could make any gestures to hurt Seth, Kisara stood in front of him, arms out.  
  
"Move aside foolish girl so that I can kill your love!"  
  
"NO!" her voice determined, "I WILL NEVER!" Bakura began to feel agitated.  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
"NEVER!" Bakura pulled a jagged knife in his pocket, and cut the blade of it clear across the front of her neck. Kisara fell in slow motion next to Seth.  
  
"S.Seth." the young priest's ears pricked up again. He placed his arm around Kisara, and hugged her head to his heart as she drifted away into darkness.  
  
Bakura laughed with malevolence, "Sorry Seth. But she's dead." The thief walked over to Seth, who was mourning in a silent manner over his lost love, and placed his middle and index fingers on Seth's forehead.  
  
Seth's eyes bulged, and he yelled in pain as his soul was imprisoned in a block of ice along with the other prisoners in the realm of shadows. Bakura laughed as Seth's body fell with Kisara's head still resting on his heart.  
  
"It's too bad. Looks like good guys don't always win." The Great thief walked away from his rival and girlfriend, who were alive just seconds ago. 


End file.
